


"Something that I should have done a long time ago."

by trueluvin



Series: little mix [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jiam, Jiam Drabble, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: just a random jiam drabble that came to mind...





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's very short so don't expect much! thanks for reading! x

 Jade gasps, completely shocked as Liam backs her against the wall beside his apartment door. 

"What are you doing?" Jade questions him as Liam cups her right cheek with his hand.

" **Something I should have done a long time ago**." He tells hee quietly as he leans down and presses his chapped lips against Jade's soft ones.

She drops her bag of overnight bag on the floor and wrap her arms around Liam's neck, responding to the kiss almost immediately to the kiss. 

Truth be told that Jade has been waiting for a moment like this with Liam since 2011, two years after they met for the first time.

The tension of them both liking each other has always been there (the both of them too blind to notice it). Everyone knew the two liked each other, including their bandmates and families.

Liam swipes his tongue across Jade's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She let's bis tongue slip past her lips as his hands latching onto her waist.

Jade can hear Perrie's voice in her head now, squealing before shouting,"Finally! Took you two bloody long enough!" 

She can see Jesy telling her to hush up and leave them alone while Leigh-Anne watches, a smile on her face.

When the two both pull away, they have puffy lips and wide eyes. The two grin at each other before Jade hits hit chest as hard as she can. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For making me wait so long!"


End file.
